Your Face
by Trish-Ah
Summary: She was upset and his face was the only thing that kept her at ease. Oneshot. Loliver.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana nor do I know any of the cast members. I'm just a fan. _I'm just like you._

**Your Face**

"_Your face holds me over.  
__Your face - it wipes away the rain,  
__With hungry summer skies.  
__And every time I talk to you,  
__It's like I'm alright.  
__And every time I talk to you,  
__I get a little closer to light."  
__**Your Face, Mandy Moore**_

It was a hot summer's eve and Lily Truscott laid sprawled out on her bed, sweaty and tired. The wind blew roughly every so often into her room, making Lily breathe heavily. The humid air always made her seem to loose her breath. She's thought about closing the window several times so far that night, but it would just cause her room to get hotter by the second. Instead, she just rolled up her sweats to mid-thigh and made sure to wear a light tank top.

_Crash_.

Lily flinched at the sound and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to think about something other than what was going on down in the kitchen. The barely fought but during this past week, it has only gotten worse by the minute. It started one night when her father jokingly told her mother the dinner she made was awful. Her mom mistook it as an insult and since then, she's been making remarks to him. He then suddenly began to come home late for work and the more she complained about it, the more late he's been.

"_You're seeing that new assistant of yours, aren't you?"_

"_You're out of your mind!"_

_Crash._

"_Stop throwing the dishes!"_

"_I'll throw anything I please, Derek, and that includes throwing you out of the house!"_

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Slam._

Lily jumped up from her bed and ran over to her window which overlooked the driveway. She saw her father get into his car and drive away. At that moment, Lily's eyes began to sting. She wasn't going to cry.

Instead, she slid to the floor and tried to think of something, _anything_, that could make her smile. Instantly, Oliver Oken's face popped up into her head and her heart suddenly began to race ten times than normal. Oliver was her best friend and she wasn't going to deny it - he was the one person she loved.

Just then, a rough wind came blowing through and Lily could suddenly hear her mother's sobs from downstairs. Not wanting to hear that, Lily stood up, placed on her shoes, grabbed her coat, and opened her window screen. She climbed out on to the rooftop just below and closed her window. After climbing down a nearby tree, she ran.

-

Oliver awoke to the sound of thunder and he gazed at his alarm clock.

_12:13am._

Groaning, he stood up from bed and walked over to his window. He peaked through the curtains and saw that it was beginning to pour down rain. Deciding that he'd save his parents some money, he opened up his bedroom window and walked downstairs to turn off the air.

His parents were out of town for the week and he figured that his parents would kill him if they saw that the electric bill was sky high.

Just as he switched it off, he heard a hard knock on his door. Not caring to answer it at this time of night, he decided to ignore it but just as he was about to head upstairs, he heard the knock again and a yell.

"_Oliver, it's me!"_

Surprised, Oliver walked over to the door and looked out the window. He saw his friend Lily standing there, drenched. Quickly, he opened up the door. "Oliver!" Lily breathed and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so glad your up."

Oliver blushed and looked down at the girl who was hugging him. "Um, Lily?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"As nice as it is to see you, I'm in nothing but my boxers and it's raining and it's, um, getting cold and..."

Lily blushed and pulled away from him. She looked him up and down and blushed even harder. "Oh, sorry."

"Let's get you out of the rain..." he said and pulled her inside. After he closed the door and locked it, the turned the living room light on and looked at her. "I'm going to go put on a shirt and I'll get you some dry clothes to wear..."

"Thanks, Oliver." Lily breathed.

Oliver stood there for a moment, not wanting to leave her for some reasons. After he saw that Lily was starting to stare at him, he blushed and ran upstairs to put on a shirt.

-

"Thanks again for the clothes, Oliver." Lily said as she stepped out of the bathroom, her wet clothes in hand. She was wearing a pair of his gym shorts and a t-shirt.

Oliver, who was opening up some of the windows, walked over to her and took her clothes. "Let me put these in the dryer."

Lily just simply nodded and walked over to the couch. She sat down and waited for him to come back. The rain lightened up a little but it was still raining pretty hard. Just as a flash of lightening hit and a clash of thunder sounded, Lily immediately brought her legs to her chest and placed her head on her knees. The rain always reminded her of the bad times. Tonight, it just happened to remind her that her dad had left and she wasn't sure if he was ever going to return.

Lily felt her eyes begin to tear up and she groaned.

"Lily?"

_Thank god,_ Lily thought as she heard Oliver's voice. It was amazing how by just hearing him, her world felt a whole lot better. She looked up and gave him a small smile. Around him, she could never force one because they were always real.

"How come you're here so late?" He asked and took a seat next to her.

Lily placed her head on her knees again. "He left."

"What?" Olive asked, looking at her. "Who did? Your dad?"

Lily nodded and looked at him, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "I don't know if he's coming back..."

Oliver pulled Lily to him and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know what to do. Mom was crying and... I had to get away."

"So you came here?" Oliver asked, an eyebrow raised. He didn't really mind that she was there. It's just, she's never done that before.

"Well, Miley's on tour still and..." she blushed. "You're the only one I can think of that makes me happy."

Oliver shook his head. Did he just hear her right?

Lily sat up and wiped her eyes. "I should probably go. I'm bothering you, right?"

"What? No, of course not." Oliver said and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You can stay here tonight."

"I don't want to inconvenience you." Lily shook her head.

"You know my parents are out of town," Oliver sighed. "You can stay in my room. I'll sleep in my parents and..."

"Okay."

The two sat in silence for awhile, their thoughts taking over them. Right at that moment, Oliver wanted to, more than anything, kiss her. She looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in curls and her beautiful green eyes were so full of light.

It wouldn't be right, though. She was vulnerable right now. She needed rest.

"Come on," Oliver nudged her and got off the couch. "There's a pillow upstairs calling your name."

Lily laughed and grabbed Oliver's hand to help pull her self up. Instead of pulling away, though, she just held on to it and the two started to walk up the stairs.

She was surprised along the way when she Oliver lace his fingers with her own.

-

"I'm assuming your mom doesn't know you're here?" Oliver asked as he flipped on the light in his room.

Lily let go of his hand and shook her head as she looked around his room. "She doesn't even know I left."

"She's going to be worried when she goes to get you in the morning."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, right. She hasn't woken me up since the last day of school."

Oliver just simply nodded and walked over to his window. "Do you want the window open? I know you hate storms so..."

"No, leave it open." Lily said and sat on his bed. "It's a little hot so..."

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll be right back."

Lily watched him leave the room and when he was out of sight, she sighed and laid back. His house was so... comforting. She placed her hands underneath the pillow and tilted her head a little so that her face was on pillow. She breathed in and smiled to herself as she smelled his cologne. A little after that, she closed her eyes.

-

"Okay, so I brought a light blanket in case..." Oliver trailed off as he walked into the room and saw that Lily was sleeping. He placed the blanket and the edge of the bed and turned to her. She seemed so at peace right now.

He knew for awhile now that Lily was going through problems at home and it's been a couple of months since he's last seen her so at ease. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. Just as he flipped off the switch, he felt a small hand hold on to his.

Then, the next thing he knew, he was pulled into bed and Lily's soft lips were against his. At first, he was shocked. He didn't know quite what to think of it. But as he felt her tongue gently caress his lower lip, he decided that it didn't matter. Instead, he pulled himself on top of her and ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her back.

"Lily..."

"Oliver..."

They both breathed at the same time. Oliver looked into her gentle eyes and smiled. She smiled back and ran her hand through his hair.

"Don't leave me."

"I've known you for eleven years," he smirked. "If I wanted to leave, I would have a long time ago."

Lily blushed and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, Oliver met her half way.

_End._

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay, rushed? Made no sense? Let me know! I was rummaging through old CDs and I came across this song. I absolutely loved it and immediately thought of Oliver and Lily. Reviews would be nice ;)


End file.
